With the introduction of high-speed voice and data transmission the demand for management of transport hardware within telecommunications systems has significantly increased. As programmers work to reduce overhead, increase memory and increase the functionality of system operations line cards associated with the telecommunication systems have become more and more complex. Currently when a change to a particular piece of hardware on or associated with a line card is required a function on one of many modules on the board interrogates all of the different pieces of configuration. The function determines whether or not things have changed in the hardware and whether or not things in the hardware need to be changed. The function then proceeds to reconfigure all pieces of the system. These operations are not only inefficient but require a significant amount of overhead and memory.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improvements in the management of transport hardware in telecommunications systems and various types of hardware in other systems.